Kanye West
Kanye Omari West oʊˈmɑri wɛst (* 8. Juni 1977 in Atlanta, Georgia) ist ein US-amerikanischer Rapper, Sänger, Musikproduzent und Modedesigner. Aufgewachsen ist er im Bezirk South Shore von Chicago, Illinois. Kanye Wests Karriere begann mit Musikproduktionen für den Rapper Jay-Z, an dessen erfolgreichem Album The Blueprint er maßgeblich mitwirkte. Auch mit dem Sänger John Legend sowie dem Rapper Common, beide bei seinem Plattenlabel GOOD Music unter Vertrag stehend, arbeitete West eng zusammen. Seit Ende 2003 veröffentlicht er zudem eigene Singles und Alben, auf denen er als Rapper und Produzent gleichermaßen in Erscheinung tritt. West gilt als einer der prägendsten Musiker der Hip-Hop- und Popmusik der 2000er Jahre.1 Charakteristisch ist vor allem sein oft auf Samples basierender Produktionsstil, der elektronische und akustische Musik kombiniert. Beeinflusst unter anderem von Soul, Klassik und Electronica, war West mit seiner Musik entscheidend an der Entwicklung der Hip-Hop-Subgenres Chipmunk Soul und Hipster-Rap beteiligt. Seine Raptexte sind zumeist selbstbezogen, enthalten aber des Öfteren politische und gesellschaftskritische Anspielungen. Mit über 21 Millionen verkauften Alben und 66 Millionen digitalen Downloads gilt West als einer der erfolgreichsten Künstler weltweit.2 Darüber hinaus wurde er mit insgesamt 21 Grammy Awards ausgezeichnet und verfügt über ein Jahreseinkommen von bis zu 35 Millionen US-Dollar.3 Laut der Time zählte er 2005 zu den einhundert einflussreichsten Menschen der Welt. Neben der Musik ist West bekannt für seine häufig kontroversen Aussagen und Auftritte, die auf eine große öffentliche Resonanz stießen.4 Leben und Karriere Frühe Jahre Kanye West wuchs allein mit seiner Mutter Donda auf, hatte aber regelmäßig Kontakt zu seinem Vater. Donda West war Professorin für Anglistik an der Clark Atlanta University. Nachdem sie sich von ihrem Mann Ray, einem ehemaligen Black Panther, getrennt hatte und nach Chicago gezogen war, wurde sie Vorsitzende des Anglistik-Fachbereichs an der Chicago State University. Über die Erziehung ihres Sohnes schrieb sie 2007 das Buch Raising Kanye: Life Lessons from the Mother of a Hip-Hop Superstar.5 Durch seine gutbürgerliche Herkunft unterscheidet West sich von vielen anderen Rappern. Er selbst beschrieb dies später lapidar: „Während andere auf der Straße abhingen, war ich in der Mall shoppen.“6 In der dritten Klasse begann Kanye West zu rappen. Beeinflusst wurde er vor allem von Run-D.M.C. und Public Enemy, später von The Pharcyde7 und dem Wu-Tang Clan.8 Ab der siebten Klasse betätigte er sich zudem als Musikproduzent. Seine ersten Produktionen verwendete er für Videospiele, die er als Hobby selbst entwickelte.9 Mit vierzehn Jahren lernte er den Chicagoer Produzenten No I.D. kennen, der damals mit dem Rapper Common zusammenarbeitete. No I.D. stellte für ihn einen frühen Mentor dar.10 Nach seinem High-School-Abschluss im Jahr 1995 besuchte Kanye West die American Academy of Art und die Chicago State University; auf Drängen seiner Mutter sollte er mindestens einen Abschluss machen,11 während West stattdessen eine Musikkarriere anstrebte. Das US-amerikanische Schulsystem kritisierte er später öffentlich und machte es gerade auf seinem Debütalbum zu einem Bestandteil seiner Raptexte.12 Sein erstes Geld als Produzent verdiente West 1996 mit der Arbeit an dem Album Down to Earth''des Chicagoer Rappers Grav;13 auf dem darauf enthaltenen Stück ''Line for Line rappte er bereits selbst. Im selben Jahr brach er seine College-Ausbildung ab, um sich hauptberuflich der Musik zu widmen.14 Karrierebeginn und Unfall Wests Karriere in der Musikindustrie begann Ende der 1990er Jahre; unter anderem produzierte er Stücke für kommerziell erfolgreiche Alben der Rapper Jermaine Dupri und Foxy Brown. Durch seinen Kontakt zu Beanie Sigel lernte er Jay-Z kennen, mit dem West seitdem regelmäßig zusammenarbeitet. Erste Bekanntheit erlangte der Musiker 2001 durch seine Arbeit an mehreren Songs auf Jay-Zs Album The Blueprint, darunter die Top-Ten-Single Izzo (H.O.V.A.). The Blueprint war drei Wochen auf Platz eins der US-Charts; Kritiker lobten vor allem die vom klassischen Soul beeinflusste Musikproduktion.15 Im darauffolgenden Jahr produzierte Kanye West unter anderem Get By von Talib Kweli und 03 Bonny & Clyde von Jay-Z und Beyoncé Knowles. Für das erstere Lied verwendete er Teile des Stückes Sinner Man von Nina Simone, für letzteres den Song Me and My Girlfriend von 2Pacs Album The Don Killuminati: The 7 Day Theory. Seine „Beats“ verkaufte er für ungefähr 90.000 Dollar.16 West plante in dieser Zeit, ein Soloalbum zu veröffentlichen. Ein angestrebter Plattenvertrag mit Capitol Records kam aber nicht zustande, da West mehr als Produzent denn als Rapper angesehen wurde; sein kommerzieller Erfolg wurde folglich nur gering eingeschätzt.10 Kurz darauf nahm ihn der damalige CEO Damon Dash bei Roc-A-Fella Records unter Vertrag. Im Oktober 2002 erlitt West einen Autounfall, nachdem er zuvor bis spät in der Nacht in einem kalifornischen Studio gearbeitet hatte. Er kam mit einer dreifachen Kieferfraktur in das Cedars-Sinai Medical Center in Los Angeles. West meinte später, dass dieses Erlebnis sein Leben verändert habe,10 auch in Bezug auf seine Arbeit als Produzent, mit der er zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht zufrieden war.17 Bereits drei Wochen nach dem Unfall nahm er das Stück Through the Wire auf, in dem er, noch mit einem verdrahteten Kiefer rappend, den Vorfall verarbeitete. The College Dropout und Late Registration 2003 produzierte West unter anderem die Hits Stand Up für Ludacris (Platz eins in den Billboard Hot 100) und You Don’t Know My Name für Alicia Keys (Platz drei). Zudem veröffentlichte er mehrere Mixtapes unter eigenem Namen. Im September des Jahres erschien Through the Wire als Wests erste Solosingle und erreichte Rang 15 der US-Charts. Für die Kosten des dazugehörigen Musikvideos kam er selbst auf.18 Ende des Jahres erschien Slow Jamz, ein Tribut an klassische Slow Jams, in Zusammenarbeit mitTwista und Jamie Foxx. Offiziell Twistas Single, erreichte das Lied im Februar 2004 die Spitzenposition der Billboard Charts. Für alle drei Künstler war es der erste Nummer-eins-Erfolg. In der Folge schrieb Kanye West mit Janet Jackson drei Lieder für ihr Album''Damita Jo'' und in Zusammenarbeit mit der Sängerin Brandy entstand die Single Talk About Our Love. Mit der deutschen Produzentin Melbeatz arbeitete West an einem Stück für ihr Album Rapper’s Delight Aufgrund eines bereits vorab in Umlauf gekommenen Bootlegs nahm West große Teile seines Debütalbums The College Dropout, mit dem er thematisch unter anderem seinen Schulabbruch verarbeitete, neu auf.10 Das Werk erschien im Februar 2004, nachdem die Veröffentlichung mehrere Male verschoben worden war. Gastbeiträge kamen unter anderem von Jay-Z, Mos Def und Syleena Johnson. The College Dropout stieg auf Platz zwei in die Billboard 200 ein, von den Kritikern wurde es überaus positiv aufgenommen. Bei den Grammy Awards 2005 gewann es in der Kategorie Best Rap Album und war zudem als Album of the Year nominiert. Alle vier Singles sowie You Don’t Know My Name wurden ebenfalls nominiert und bescherten West zwei weitere Grammys bei insgesamt zehn Nominierungen. Bereits 2004 hatte er einen World Music Award als World’s Best New Male Artist bekommen. Daneben erhielt das Musikvideo von Jesus Walks mehrere Auszeichnungen. Das Stück, in dem West sich mit seinem Glauben auseinandersetzt, beschrieb die deutsche Hip-Hop-Zeitschrift Juice als den „definierenden Moment für Kanye West als Mainstream-Artist.“6 Kanye West im Nokia Theatre amTimes Square in New York (2006) Ab August 2004 ging Kanye West als Opening Act auf Tournee mit Usher. Im selben Jahr gründete er das Plattenlabel GOOD Music; GOOD ist ein Apronym für Getting Out Our Dreams. Unter anderem stehen die MusikerJohn Legend, Common, Kid Cudi, Mr Hudson und seit 2010 Mos Def unter Vertrag. Die ersten Veröffentlichungen des Labels waren Legends erfolgreiches Debütalbum Get Lifted und Be von Common. West war an der Produktion beider Alben beteiligt, für Be produzierte er neun von elf Songs. Daneben steuerte er einen Song zu Mariah Careys Album The Emancipation of Mimi bei und war in die Arbeit an Leela James’ Debütalbum involviert. Zugleich arbeitete er an seinem zweiten Album Late Registration, das Ende August 2005 erschien und sich auf Anhieb auf Rang eins der Billboard 200 platzierte. West schrieb die Musik mehrerer Stücke gemeinsam mit demMultiinstrumentalisten und Produzenten Jon Brion, der zuvor an der Seite von Künstlern wie Aimee Mann und Fiona Apple in Erscheinung getreten war. Nach der ersten Single Diamonds from Sierra Leone erschien noch vor dem Album das Lied Gold Digger. Jamie Foxx, der damals gerade für seine Rolle als Ray Charles im Film Ray große Anerkennung erhalten hatte, interpretierte dafür Charles’ Gesang und den Text dessen Stückes I Got a Woman. Gold Digger hielt sich zehn Wochen an der Chartspitze in den USA und erhielt mehrere Auszeichnungen. Mit der von Just Blaze produzierten Single Touch the Sky enthielt das Album erstmals ein nicht von West produziertes Stück. Im dazugehörigen Musikvideo spielt West eine dem Stuntman Evel Knievel nachempfundene Figur. Dieser verklagte den Musiker, da das „vulgäre und anstößige“ Video seiner Reputation schade. Tage vor Knievels Tod einigten die beiden sich außergerichtlich.19 Ende 2005 ging er auf seine erste Solo-Tournee namens Touch the Sky Tour, die von der Sängerin Keyshia Cole und der American-Idol-Gewinnerin Fantasia eröffnet wurde; zudem trat Common bei einigen Konzerten auf. 2006 arbeitete der Musiker unter anderem mit Diddy, Nas und The Game zusammen. Für den Film Mission: Impossible III nahm Kanye West zusammen mit Twista und Cole – damals ebenfalls bei GOOD Music unter Vertrag – das Lied Impossible auf, das während des Abspanns des Films zu hören ist. Im Juni 2007 gründete er mit Lupe Fiasco und Pharrell Williams die Supergroup Child Rebel Soldier. Zusammen veröffentlichten die drei das auf einem Radiohead-Sample basierende Lied Us Placers, das vom US-amerikanischen Musikmagazin Rolling Stone zu einem der besten Songs des Jahres 2007 gewählt wurde.20 Die Pläne, ein gemeinsames Album namens''The God Unwilling'' herauszubringen, setzte die Gruppe nicht um; neben Us Placers wurde lediglich ein Remix zur N.E.R.D-Single Everyone Nose sowie 2010 ein weiterer Song unter dem Bandnamen veröffentlicht. Ende Juli erschien Commons Album Finding Forever, das erneut größtenteils von Kanye West produziert wurde. Anlässlich des Weltwassertags nahm West im März 2007 mit seinem Vater an einem wohltätigen Walk for Water in Maryland teil.21 Anfang Juli 2007 trat der Rapper bei den Benefizveranstaltungen Concert for Diana und Live Earth auf; 2005 hatte er bereits an Live 8 teilgenommen. Graduation und 808s & Heartbreak Im September 2007 erschien Wests drittes Album Graduation. Da 50 Cents Album Curtis am selben Tag auf den Markt kam, schrieben die Medien von einem „HipHop-Showdown“.22 Dieser wurde bestärkt durch eine Coverstory des Rolling Stone, für den beide Rapper posierten, sowie 50 Cents Ankündigung, er werde seine Solokarriere beenden, sollte West mehr Alben verkaufen als er. Die Aussage nahm er kurz darauf wieder zurück.23 Mit 957.000 verkauften Einheiten stieg Wests Album deutlich vor Curtis auf Platz eins der Billboard Charts ein. Gemessen an der ersten Verkaufswoche war Graduation das fünfzehnterfolgreichste Album seit der Einführung des Nielsen SoundScan im Jahr 1991.24 Vorab waren die Singles Can’t Tell Me Nothing und Stronger veröffentlicht worden. Stronger, auf einem Sample von Daft Punk basierend, erreichte weltweit Spitzenplatzierungen und erhielt drei Platin-Schallplatten. Das Lied gehört ebenso wie Homecoming mit Chris Martin (auch auf Graduation) zu Wests erfolgreichsten Singles in Deutschland. 2008 erhielt der Rapper vier Grammys, darunter das dritte Mal in Folge für das Best Rap Album, während er – ebenfalls das dritte Mal in Folge – in der Kategorie Album of the Year''verlor. Neben ''Stronger waren vor allem die dritte Single Good Life mit T-Pain und das dazugehörige, von Justice’ D.A.N.C.E. beeinflusste Video künstlerische Erfolge. Seine Premiere feierte der Song in einer Folge der HBO-Fernsehserie Entourage, in der Kanye West auch selbst auftrat. Für November 2007 plante der Rapper eine eigene Modekollektion namens Pastelle zu veröffentlichen;25 diese Idee wurde im Oktober 2009 aber endgültig verworfen.26 Im April 2008 trennte er sich nach mehrjähriger Beziehung von der Modedesignerin Alexis Phifer.27 Im selben Monat begann seine bis Ende 2008 andauernde Welttournee namens Glow in the Dark Tour, die ihn im November nach Oberhausen und Hamburg brachte. Supporting Acts waren in Nordamerika Rihanna, Lupe Fiasco und N.E.R.D., in Europa unter anderem Santigold, Kid Cudi, Melanie Fiona und Mr Hudson. Die Bühnenshow bestand aus einer aufwendigen „Mischung aus Performance, Musical und Konzert“, während der „die Geschichte eines Raumfahrers erzählt wurde, der auf einem fremden Planeten strandet und versucht, wieder auf seinen Heimatplaneten zu gelangen.“28 Im darauffolgenden Jahr veröffentlichte West ein hauptsächlich aus Fotografien bestehendes Buch über die Tournee. Sein literarisches Debüt hatte er kurz zuvor mit dem Buch Thank You and You’re Welcome gegeben, das philosophische Anekdoten enthält, die auf Wests Erlebnissen basieren.29 Die dritte Buchveröffentlichung Through the Wire handelt von seinen Raptexten und enthält dazu passende Illustrationen von Bill Plympton, der 2005 bereits ein animiertes Video zu Wests Single Heard ’Em Say gedreht hatte. Kanye Wests Mutter Donda, die für ihn „wichtigste Person“,30 starb 2007 mit 58 Jahren an den Folgen einer Operation. Während der Tournee produzierte der Musiker für Michael Jackson den Remix Billie Jean 2008 zum 25. Jahrestag der Veröffentlichung von Thriller. Für das Stück Beat Goes On von Madonnas Album Hard Candy nahm Kanye West einen Gastpart auf und neben Estelle war er in dem sehr erfolgreichen Song American Boy zu hören. Auch an Lil Waynes Tha Carter III war West beteiligt. Im Juli 2008 wurde in der US-amerikanischen Ausgabe von MTVeine Show namens Chose or Lose & Kanye West Present: Homecoming ausgestrahlt, in der der Rapper drei aus dem Irakkrieg zurückgekehrte Soldaten besuchte und beschenkte.31 Im September 2008 eröffnete die von ihm gegründete Limited Liability Company KW Foods einen Fatburger-Betrieb in der Nähe von Chicago; ein weiterer folgte wenige Monate darauf. Aus finanziellen Gründen schloss die zuerst eröffnete Filiale im Januar 2011.32 Bei den MTV Video Music Awards 2008 stellte West den Song Love Lockdown als erste Single aus dem im November 2008 veröffentlichten Album 808s & Heartbreak vor. Mit dem Stück probierte er sich erstmals als Sänger.Love Lockdown hielt sich siebzehn Wochen in den Media-Control-Charts, mit Platz acht als Wests bisher höchster Chartposition in Deutschland. Die weltweiten Verkaufszahlen von 808s & Heartbreak blieben allerdings hinter denen der vorherigen Werke zurück; auch die Kritiker bewerteten das Album höchst unterschiedlich. Musikalisch und inhaltlich war 808s & Heartbreak beeinflusst von Wests Trennung von Phifer und vom Tod seiner Mutter Donda im November 2007 infolge einer Schönheitsoperation.3334 Bei den Grammy-Verleihungen im Februar 2008 sang Kanye West ihr zu Ehren das Lied Hey Mama; der letzte Song auf 808s & Heartbreak, Coldest Winter, ist ihr gewidmet. Ebenfalls 2008 spielte West sich selbst in Mike Myers’ Komödie Der Love Guru. Erstmals war er 2006 in der Musikdokumentation Dave Chappelle’s Block Party im Kino zu sehen gewesen. Im Dezember 2008 ließ der Rapper verlauten, dass er sich, vorerst als Praktikant, stärker dem Modedesign zuwenden und dafür nach London ziehen wolle;35 im Februar 2009 war von Paris die Rede.36 So entwarf er etwaSneakers für Nike und Louis Vuitton.37 Im November 2013 gab Kanye West gegenüber dem Radiosender Hot 97 bekannt, dass er mit dem deutschen Sportartikelhersteller Adidas zusammenarbeiten wird.38 Von 2009 bis 2010 war Kanye West mit dem Model Amber Rose liiert.3940 Gemeinsam mit dem Spoken-Word-Künstler Malik Yusef arbeitete West an dem Album G.O.O.D. Morning, G.O.O.D. Night, welches im Juni 2009 erschien. Teilweise zusammen mit NO I.D. produzierte er die Hälfte der Stücke auf Jay-Zs The Blueprint 3, darunter das mit zwei Grammys prämierte Stück Run This Town, in dem er neben Jay-Z und Rihanna selbst zu hören ist. Für Jay-Zs Single Young Forever samplete West Alphavilles Lied Forever Young. Ende des Jahres legte er eine Schaffenspause ein, um infolge eines Zwischenfalls bei den MTV Video Music Awards über sein Verhalten und sein Leben nachzudenken (→ Abschnitt Eklats).41 Auch eine geplante Tournee gemeinsam mit Lady Gaga wurde kurzfristig abgesagt, Gründe wurden nicht genannt.42 Nach dem Erdbeben in Haiti 2010 beteiligte West sich an dem Benefizprojekt Artists for Haiti. My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy und Watch the Throne West auf dem SWU Music & Arts Festival (2011) Im November 2010 erschien zu fast durchweg überschwänglichen Kritiken My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy und platzierte sich als Wests viertes Album in Folge auf Rang eins in den US-Charts. Unter dem Arbeitstitel Good Ass Job war es seit 2003 als Abschluss einer lose konzeptionellen Tetralogie geplant gewesen, die Kanye West mit 808s & Heartbreak unterbrochen hatte.4344 Bei den Aufnahmen arbeitete er mit einer Reihe von angesehenen Produzenten zusammen, darunter Pete Rock, Q-Tip, RZA und DJ Premier; als Gastmusiker wirkten unter anderem Raekwon, Bon Iver und Elton John mit. Wie schon sein vorheriges Album nahm West My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy teilweise auf Hawaii auf. Laut VladTV.com habe die Arbeit am Album das Label Def Jam über drei Millionen US-Dollar gekostet.45 Nachdem die erste Single Power mit einem King-Crimson-Sample und Gesang von Dwele früh geleakt war, präsentierte West das Lied Runaway im September 2010 bei den MTV Video Music Awards. Im darauffolgenden Monat veröffentlichte er einen gleichnamigen 35 Minuten dauernden Kurzfilm, der unter seiner Regie gedreht wurde und beinahe alle Stücke von My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy enthält. Der Musiker verliebt sich darin in einen vom Himmel gefallenen Phönix – gespielt von dem Model Selita Ebanks –, der von der Gesellschaft wegen seiner Andersartigkeit nicht akzeptiert wird.46 Für Drakes Debütalbum steuerte West zwei Songs bei, zudem trat er gemeinsam mit Raekwon auf einem selbst produzierten Remix von Justin Biebers Runaway Love auf. 2011 arbeitete er unter anderem mit Snoop Dogg und Beyoncé zusammen. Im April des Jahres trat der Rapper als Headliner beim Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival auf und wurde anschließend für seine Performance von mehreren Kritikern hoch gelobt.47 Ebenfalls als einer der Headliner spielte er im August auf dem britischen Festival The Big Chill und im November auf dem SWU Music & Arts Festival in Brasilien. Ursprünglich als EP angekündigt, veröffentlichte West im August 2011 gemeinsam mit Jay-Z als The Throne48 das Album Watch the Throne. Beide Rapper hatten seit 2000 regelmäßig zusammengearbeitet; auch auf zwei Stücken von My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy war Jay-Z vertreten gewesen. Aufgenommen wurde das Werk unter anderem in New York, Sydney, Paris und den Real World Studios in Wiltshire, England. Neben West warenSwizz Beatz, Q-Tip, The Neptunes und weitere an der Produktion beteiligt. Vorab wurden der von den Kritikern unterschiedlich aufgenommene Song H•A•M und das erfolgreichere Stück Otis ausgekoppelt. Für letzteres verwendete West Try a Little Tenderness von Otis Redding. Ungewöhnlich für ein medial viel beachtetes Album, wurde Watch the Throne aufgrund erhöhter Sicherheitsmaßnahmen nicht vorab geleakt.49 Mit einem Charteinstieg auf Platz eins in der Schweiz, Platz zwei in Deutschland und Platz zwölf in Österreich ist Watch the Throne das erfolgreichste Werk der beiden Künstler in den deutschsprachigen Ländern. In den USA erreichte es als fünftes Album von West und als zwölftes von Jay-Z die Spitzenposition. Im iTunes Store stellte es mit 290.000 Downloads in der ersten Woche einen Rekord auf.50 Wie schon 2008 erhielt der Rapper bei den Grammy Awards 2012 vier Auszeichnungen. Im September 2011 stellte West in Paris seine erste eigene Modekollektion vor.51 Im Mai hatte er bereits eine limitierte Zahl an Schals veröffentlicht mit Motiven des Künstlers George Condo, die auch schon für das Artwork von My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy verwendet wurden.52 Für Frühling 2012 kündigte West ein Kompilationsalbum der Künstler seines Labels GOOD Music an,53 verschob dessen Veröffentlichung später allerdings auf unbestimmte Zeit, bis es weltweit Mitte September erschien. Im Mai 2012 feierte der Kurzfilm Cruel Summer beim Filmfestival von Cannes seine Premiere. Ähnlich wie der Film Runaway ist Cruel Summer von einem zeitgleich produzierten Album der GOOD-Music-Künstler inspiriert. Die Idee zum Film stammt von West, der auch Regie führte. Gedreht wurde in Katar.54 Yeezus Nach mehrjähriger Freundschaft ist Kanye West seit 2012 mit dem It-Girl Kim Kardashian liiert.55 Am 15. Juni 2013 kam ihre gemeinsame Tochter zur Welt. Am 21.Oktober 2013 verlobten sich Kanye West und Kim Kardashian.56 Sie heirateten am 24. Mai 2014 in Florenz. Das Paar verbrachte die Flitterwochen in Cork, Irland. 57 Mitte 2012 begann der Musiker mit der Arbeit an seinem ersten Soloalbum seit My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy. Inspiration holte er sich unter anderem in der Ästhetik des Architekten Le Corbusier sowie in Besuchen des Louvre.58 Frühe Aufnahmen für das Album entstanden in Paris, spätere in Malibu. West arbeitete erneut mit einer Vielzahl anderer Musiker, darunter Daft Punk, Frank Ocean und Rick Rubin. Letzterer wurde erst kurz vor der Deadline in die Produktion miteinbezogen, um den Minimalismus in Wests Stücken noch konsequenter zu gestalten.59 Am 17. Mai 2013 begann die Promotion des Albums, indem ein Video für den Song New Slaves weltweit an 66 Hauswände projiziert wurde, unter anderem auch in Berlin. Einen Tag später präsentierte der Rapper bei''Saturday Night Live'' die zwei Songs New Slaves und Black Skinhead live. Das Yeezus betitelte Werk – ein Paronym, gebildet aus Kanye Wests Spitznamen Yeezy und Jesus – erschien am 18. Juli. Dem minimalistischen musikalischen Leitmotiv entsprechend, wurde''Yeezus'' in einem einfachen Jewelcase gänzlich ohne Booklet und anderweitige Gestaltungsmittel veröffentlicht. In der ersten Woche wurden in den USA 327.000 Einheiten des Albums abgesetzt. Dies waren – vermutlich aufgrund eines verfrühten Leaks – deutlich weniger als erwartet,60 trotzdem platzierte auch Yeezus sich auf Platz eins der Billboard 200. Stil und Entwicklung Kanye West inszeniert seine Musik bewusst als Kunstwerk,28 wodurch er sich nach eigenen Angaben in eine Reihe mit Musiklegenden wie Jimi Hendrix, den Rolling Stones oder den Beatles stellen will.61 Auch in seinen Konzerten,62 seinen Musikvideos, der Gestaltung seiner Alben63 sowie seinem modisch ausgerichteten Erscheinungsbild spiegelt sich dieser Anspruch wider. Musik West in seinem Aufnahmestudio, links im Hintergrund der Produzent No I.D. (2008) Wests Musikstil beeinflusste den Hip-Hop und Pop der 2000er Jahre maßgeblich.1 Dieser Stil hat sich seit dem Beginn seiner Karriere kontinuierlich weiterentwickelt, als „Leitmotiv“ zieht sich aber die Verwendung von Ausschnitten zumeist älterer Songs in Form von Samples durch sein Werk. Diese verwendet er gerade bei seinen späteren Alben in einem zunehmend modernen Kontext. Als Sampler benutzt West die Modelle ASR-108 vonEnsoniq und MPC 2000XL von Akai.64 Entgegen der im Hip-Hop typischen Fokussierung auf “beats and rhymes”65 sieht West in den Melodien das wichtigste Element seiner Stücke.8 Ebenfalls unüblich ist seine sehr seltene Nutzung des Fadeouts.66 Als Inspiration dient ihm – laut einem Interview von 2005 – neben Hip-Hop und Soul vor allem die Rockmusik. So gab er an, unter anderem gerne System of a Down, The Strokes, Franz Ferdinandund The Killers zu hören; zudem arbeitete er mit Fall Out Boy und 30 Seconds to Mars zusammen. Trotzdem hätten seine Produktionen laut West „nichts mit Rock zu tun.“6 Seit Anfang der 2000er zeichneten sich viele seiner Produktionen durch das durchgängige Loopen älterer Soulstücke und der Stimmen von Soulsängern aus, ergänzt durch meist ebenfalls gesamplete Schlagzeugbeats,6Handclaps oder Snaps (Fingerschnippen). Die musikalische Grundlage bilden daher für gewöhnlich melodische und rhythmische Ostinati. Die Idee, sich des Soul-Genres zu bedienen, stammt von Wests früherem Mentor No I.D.10 Produktionstechnisch orientierte West sich anfangs an RZAs Musik für den Wu-Tang Clan,1116 allerdings korrigierte er die Tonhöhe der gesampleten Stimmen nach oben (Pitch-Shifting), wodurch sie klanglich denen der Chipmunks ähneln. West nutzte den „Chipmunk Soul“ genannten Musikstil prominent auf seinem Debütalbum The College Dropout, aber auch später immer wieder. Als Ergänzung zu den Samples ist in vielen Stücken die Violinistin Miri Ben-Ari zu hören, gelegentlich setzte der Musiker zudem Chorgesänge ein. Neben der Soulmusik verwendete West in seinen frühen Produktionen vereinzelt auch Stücke aus anderen Genres wie Rock (The Doors), Reggae (Max Romeo) und Hip-Hop (Tupac Shakur). Kanye West bei einem Auftritt mit einem Streichorchester (2007) Nach dem kommerziellen Erfolg von The College Dropout begann Kanye West mit weiteren Stilen zu experimentieren. So fanden sich auf Late Registration viele klassische und orchestrale Elemente. Vermehrt wurden Live-Instrumente benutzt, darunter viele eher ungewöhnliche;67 zum Beispiel sind im Outro von Heard ’Em Say ein Chinesisches Glockenspiel und ein Berimbau zu hören.68 Stücke wie Hey Mama und We Major enthalten längereCodas, Diamonds from Sierra Leone, Gone und Drive Slow, das mit einer Screw-Passage endet, weisen Veränderungen in der Dynamik auf. Als Inspiration für die musikalische Ausrichtung von Late Registration dienten Fiona Apple und Portishead, während der Klang des ersten Albums sich an Lauryn Hill orientiert hatte.6 Fortan integrierte West auch in viele Konzerte ein Streichorchester. Auch für seine folgenden Werke arbeitete West mit Streichern. Auf Graduation hielten zudem Einflüsse der elektronischen Tanzmusik und des Rock Einzug. So wechseln sich etwa in dem Stück Flashing Lights orchestraleLegato- mit elektronischen Staccato-Passagen ab. Insgesamt war die Musik bewusst auf Stadiontauglichkeit ausgelegt,8 dazu passend stammten die Samples von weltbekannten und erfolgreichen Künstlern wie Elton John, Michael Jackson, Steely Dan und Can. 808s & Heartbreak war dagegen musikalisch und textlich deutlich introvertierter. In den größtenteils im Moll-Tongeschlecht6970 komponierten Liedern nutzte West durchgehend die stimmenverzerrende und tonkorrigierende Technik des von T-Pain popularisierten Auto-Tune-Programmes, das ihm erlaubte, vorwiegend als Sänger in Erscheinung zu treten. Dies tat er zu der Zeit auch in Stücken von Young Jeezy, DJ Khaled und Mr Hudson. Daneben zog sich die Verwendung der Roland TR-808 durch 808s & Heartbreak. Bei den Aufnahmen zu 808s & Heartbreak ließ West sich hauptsächlich von der Popmusik der 80er Jahre inspirieren.28 Den bewusstästhetischen, zugleich aber kommerziellen Stil des Albums nannte West „Pop Art“, nach der gleichnamigen Kunstrichtung. Es markierte laut Rolling Stone die endgültige Abkehr von den „schwungvollen Soul-Samples seiner frühen Tracks zum gespenstischenSynth-Funk seiner jüngsten Arbeiten 2009.“1 Auf My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy kombinierte West die Stilrichtungen seiner vorherigen Alben und erschuf opulentere Songs mit komplexen Strukturen und Arrangements;71 in Anlehnung an das Genre Progressive Rock sprach die Website Pitchfork Mediavon “prog-rap”.72 Einen ähnlichen Ansatz verfolgte der Musiker auch auf seinem gemeinsamen Album Watch the Throne mit Jay-Z; prominent werden Samples alter Soulstücke – überwiegend solcher von James Brown – genutzt, dazu sind wie bereits beim vorherigen Werk Progressive-Rock-Samples zu finden. Daneben enthält Watch the Throne aber auch Elemente modernerer Musikstile wie Dirty South und Dubstep. Immer wieder werden die Melodien durch unerwartete Wendungen gebrochen.73 Verfolgte West schon auf My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy und Watch the Throne einen deutlich eklektischeren Ansatz, so kompartimentierte er die einzelnen Bestandteile seiner Songs auf Yeezus deutlich stärker. Im Song Bound 2 etwa kontrastiert er ein Soul-Sample – so wie er sie vor allem zu Beginn seiner Karriere einsetzte – im Refrain mit einer übersteuerten, punkigen Basslinie.74 Die Soul-Einflüsse sind ansonsten nur noch punktuell zu hören, etwa als Intermezzo in On Sight oder in Verbindung mit einem Trap-Sample in Blood on the Leaves. Im Outro von New Slaves ist die Rockballade Gyöngyhajú lány von der ungarischen Band Omega zu hören. Ansonsten hat Yeezus einen deutlich elektronischeren und aggressiveren66 Klang als Wests vorherige Werke. Kritiker verglichen das Werk mit Industrial Rock.75 Um eine stilistische Verbindung zu seiner Heimatstadt Chicago zu schaffen, ließ West sich sowohl vom Chicago House und Acid House der 1980er als auch vom kontemporären Chicagoer Drill – einem Subgenre des Trap – inspirieren.58 Auch Dancehall-Motive prägen einige Songs. Die opulenten orchestralen Elemente der vorherigen Alben wichen einem vom entsprechenden Architekturstil beeinflussten Minimalismus. Verschiedentlich genutzte Soundeffekte dienen zusätzlich der Verfremdung der musikalischen Motive. Nach der Arbeit an The College Dropout nahm der Anteil anderer Musiker an Wests Werken zu. Die Beteiligung von Jon Brion an Late Registrations musikalischer Ausrichtung wird als hoch ermessen.76 Der Sänger und Rapper Kid Cudi soll auf den Sound von 808s & Heartbreak und My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy erheblich Einfluss genommen haben.77 Seit 808s Heartbreak arbeitet West zudem regelmäßig mit den Produzenten Mike Dean und Jeff Bhasker zusammen. Für Watch the Throne produzierte er lediglich den Song Otis alleine. Kritisiert wurde West gelegentlich für die Programmierung der Drums seiner Stücke, deren Schwäche er selbst zugab.76 An der Perkussion der Singles Stronger und Good Life von Graduation arbeitete er gemeinsam mit Timbaland.78 Lyrik Das US-amerikanische Hip-Hop-Magazin XXL definierte im Jahr 2010 fünf “key elements” (deutsch: „Schlüsselelemente“), aus denen sich Kanye Wests Lyrik zusammensetze, nämlich Verletzlichkeit, Humor, Wortspiele, Arroganz und Gesellschaftskritik.79 Der renommierte Musikjournalist Robert Christgau lobte in einer Kritik zu Late Registration die Reimarbeit des Rappers.68 Seine Reime sind zumeist assonant, oft auch mehrsilbig. Häufig benutzt West eine bildhafte Sprache mit Metaphern und Vergleichen, die er durch Alliterationen ergänzt.80 Diese Sprache weist einen starken afroamerikanischen Dialekt auf, so entfällt etwa in seinen Raps oft die ''-s''-Endung in der 3. Person Singular (Beispiel: “… tell him you like how he rap” aus dem Song Last Call).81 In dem Song Who Gon Stop Me verwendet er die Spielsprache Pig Latin. Das Metrum seiner Raps entwirft der Musiker teilweise noch vor den Texten.82 Vor allem am Anfang seiner Karriere arbeitete er mit Overdubs – einer ergänzenden Tonaufnahme über eine bereits bestehende Aufnahme –, um seine Raps nicht in einem Take aufnehmen zu müssen. Die Texte des Rappers drehen sich oft um im Mainstream-Hip-Hop eher untypische Themen wie Rassenkonflikte, Selbstzweifel und Kritik an der Konsumgesellschaft. So handelt etwa seine Strophe im Remix des Stückes Diamonds from Sierra Leone von den sierra-leonischen Blutdiamanten und seiner zwiespältigen Einstellung ihnen gegenüber.83 Am Anfang seiner Karriere ließ er sich dadurch noch als „Conscious-Rapper“ oder bedingt als „Backpackrapper“ einordnen,12 wenn auch er selbst sich einer solchen Kategorisierung verweigerte: „Ich sehe mich nicht nur als Stimme von mir selbst oder die Stimme der Menschen. Jay-Z ist die Stimme von sich selbst, Talib Kwali sic ist die Stimme der Menschen und ich bin etwas von Beidem.“84 Um im Hip-Hop übliche Klischees zu vermeiden, ironisiert West seine Texte häufig; so rappte er in Through the Wire: “Thank God I ain’t too cool for the safe belt.” (deutsch: „Gott sei dank bin ich nicht zu cool für den Sicherheitsgurt.“)85 Auf den folgenden Alben konzentrierten seine Themen sich hauptsächlich auf die eigene Person und ihre Wahrnehmung in der Öffentlichkeit.86 Die Texte verkürzte er dafür bewusst, um sie den Zuhörern verständlicher zu machen und dadurch die Wirkung auf sie zu verstärken.87 Auf Graduation sei dabei allerdings laut der Süddeutschen Zeitung „die Dringlichkeit seiner vorherigen Werke“ weitgehend dem „Namedropping von angesagten Sneakers- oder Jeans-Marken“ gewichen.88 Auf 808s & Heartbreak sowie My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy verarbeitete er dagegen frühere Beziehungen, den Verlust seiner Mutter und Anfeindungen in der Folge der MTV Video Music Awards 2009. Die Texte des Albums Watch the Throne bestehen größtenteils aus Prahlereien bezüglich des eigenen Wohlstands, enthalten aber in vereinzelten Songs auch tiefgründigere Aussagen. In Murder to Excellence rappt West über Gewalt unter Afroamerikanern und deren folglich geringe Lebenserwartung. Der Musiker vergleicht dabei die Mordrate in seiner Heimatstadt mit der im Irakkrieg: “I feel the pain in my city wherever I go / 314 soldiers died in Iraq, 509 died in Chicago.” (deutsch: „Ich spüre den Schmerz in meiner Stadt wo auch immer ich hingehe / 314 Soldaten starben im Irak, 509 starben in Chicago.“)89 New Day ist dagegen an den eigenen – tatsächlich noch nicht gezeugten – Sohn adressiert, den West davor warnen will, die Fehler seines Vaters zu wiederholen. Yeezus wurde von The New York Times als lyrisch provokantestes Werk des Künstlers bezeichnet.58 Die eingestreuten Obszönitäten ergänzt West im Song New Slaves durch Kritik am Materialismus und modernen Rassismus sowie Bezüge zur vermeintlichenNeuen Weltordnung. Rezeption Im Hinblick auf einige seiner Aussagen wird Kanye West oft als arrogant bis hin zu snobistisch wahrgenommen.884 Dazu trägt auch sein schlechtes Verhältnis zu den Medien bei.28 Auf Wests Egozentrismus und vermeintliche Selbstüberschätzung spielt die Folge''Leck mich am Stäbchen'' der 13. Staffel von South Park an90 und provozierte damit ein Statement von West, in dem er beteuerte, sich geändert zu haben.91 Laut der Juice verleihe seine hochmütige Haltung dem Rapper aber zugleich „eine Aura des Legendären“,6 die von allgemein sehr positiver Resonanz auf seine musikalischen Werke unterstrichen wird. Ein Artikel auf stern.de von August 2011 nennt Kanye West und Jay-Z die „beiden größten Rapper der Gegenwart.“50 Die New York Times sieht Wests Karriere als „sui generis“.58 Musik und Texte Ende 2009 schrieb das deutsche Musikmagazin Rolling Stone, dass von niemandem der „Pop in den letzten zehn Jahren stärker beeinflusst“ worden sei als von Kanye West; zudem habe West „den Sound des US-HipHop neu“ definiert.1 Laut der Online-Ausgabe der Zeit bewältige er den „Grenzgang zwischen Kunst und Kommerz“ und verbeuge sich dabei zugleich vor der Musik des 20. Jahrhunderts.92 In einer Liste der fünfzig besten Hip-Hop-Produzenten wurde Kanye West von About.com auf Platz acht gewählt.93 The College Dropout wurde beinahe ausnahmslos positiv kritisiert und fand sich auf zahlreichen Bestenlisten wieder, etwa auf Platz zehn der von der Rolling Stone bestimmten einhundert besten Alben der Dekade94 oder auf Platz eins der zehn besten Alben der Dekade, gewählt von der Entertainment Weekly.95 Wests nachfolgende Alben wurden ebenfalls wohlwollend rezipiert, wenn auch mit leicht abfallender Tendenz.96 So wurde 808s & Heartbreak aufgrund seiner stark veränderten „Soundästhetik“ eher gemischt aufgenommen und für seine angeblich fehlende Substanz sowie Wests mangelndes Gesangstalent kritisiert.2897 Es war zugleich sein erstes Album, das keinen Grammy als Best Rap Album erhielt. Late Registration, das laut der Zeit bekannte Klänge mit hochmodernen verbinde,92 wurde dagegen von dem Autor Matthew Gasteier – neben Aquemini von OutKast und Phrenology von The Roots – als beispielhaft für die musikalische Innovativität des Hip-Hop-Genres genannt.98 Vor allem My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy wurde überaus positiv aufgenommen, verschiedene Publikationen nannten es Wests “magnum opus”.99100 Mit einem Metascore von 94 von 100 möglichen Punkten gehört das Werk zu den bestbewerteten Alben auf Metacritic.com.101 Bereits am Anfang seiner Karriere wurde Kanye West in Hinblick sowohl auf seine Texte als auch auf seine Öffentlichkeitsarbeit14 als „zutiefst widersprüchliche Figur“ angesehen,102 als “wise and stupid, arrogant and insecure, often in the same breath.” (deutsch: „weise und dumm, arrogant und unsicher, oft im selben Atemzug.“)11 Der Rolling Stone sah in seinen Texten eine Mischung aus „Großmäuligkeit, Unsicherheit und Witz.“1 und belegte dies anhand eines Auszuges aus Wests erstem Album: “Always said if I rapped, I’d say somethin’ significant/But now I’m rappin’ ’bout money, hoes and rims again.” (deutsch: „Ich hab' immer gesagt, wenn ich rappe, rede ich über ’was bedeutsames/Aber jetzt rappe ich schon wieder über Geld, Nutten und Felgen.“) Gerade diese authentisch wirkenden Widersprüche ermöglichten es der breiten Masse, sich mit den Inhalten seiner Stücke zu identifizieren.103 Wests Texten wird des Weiteren bescheinigt, dass sie mit den im Mainstream-Hip-Hop verbreiteten Konventionen brächen, indem sie eine Botschaft transportierten.6 Die Westdeutsche Zeitung wertete seine Musik als „hoch gesellschaftskritisch“; West geißele „den Konsum, die Gottlosigkeit, den Krieg – und die Schule“.104 Spiegel Online lobte den Rapper dafür, „nicht in den Ghettomythen des Hip-Hop gefangen“ zu bleiben und stattdessen „die Verknüpfung persönlicher Bekenntnisse mit sozialkritischen Themen zur hohen Kunst“ zu erheben.22 Die Texte seien allerdings oft oberflächlich angelegt.11 Erfolg und Einfluss Kanye Wests Erfolg als Musiker äußert sich konkret in der Anzahl an Auszeichnungen, die er bisher erhielt, und in den Verkaufszahlen seiner Singles und Alben. Mit insgesamt vierzehn Awards gewann er in den 2000ern so viele Grammys wie kein anderer Künstler. Daneben erhielt er unter anderem zwei American Music Awards und drei BRIT Awards. Die RIAA zeichnete seine Werke bisher (Stand: Mai 2010) mit achtzehn Platin-Schallplatten aus.105 Laut einer Yahoo-Statistik von Juli 2009 hat West in den Vereinigten Staaten beinahe zehn Millionen Alben verkauft, was ihn zum neunzehnterfolgreichsten Künstler der 2000er macht.106 Schon sein Debütalbum verkaufte sich weltweit über vier Millionen Mal.43 Bereits nachdem The College Dropout veröffentlicht wurde, galt West als einer der einflussreichsten Künstler in der Musikindustrie.114 Die Time nahm ihn 2005 in ihre Liste der einhundert einflussreichsten Menschen der Welt auf;115 als bislang einziger Rapper war er im selben Jahr auf der Titelseite der Zeitschrift zu sehen. Laut einer Schätzung des Forbes Magazine verdiente West zwischen Juni 2007 und Juni 2008 dreißig Millionen US-Dollar.108 Im darauffolgenden Jahr war West mit 25 Millionen Dollar der drittmeistverdienende Hip-Hop-Musiker hinter Jay-Z und Sean Combs. Neben den Albenverkäufen sei vor allem die Glow in the Dark Tour sehr einträglich gewesen.109 Die Watch the Throne Tour mit Jay-Z sowie seine Designertätigkeiten sicherten dem Künstler in den Monaten um 2012 ein Einkommen von rund 35 Millionen Dollar.3 Seit 2006 listet ihn das Webportal AskMen.com konstant unter den einflussreichsten Männern des Jahres; 2010 belegte er Platz fünf.116 Im gleichen Jahr erklärte MTV ihn zum Man of the Year.117 West ist in erster Linie als Hip-Hop-Produzent anerkannt. In einer von About.com aufgestellten Liste der fünfzig besten Hip-Hop-Produzenten nahm er den achten Platz ein.118 Die Website UGO.com wählte ihn 2008 in einer ähnlichen Liste auf Rang zehn; West sei “the biggest hip-hop artist in the world.” (deutsch: „der größte Hip-Hop-Künstler der Welt.“)76 In einer Wahl des Hip-Hop-Magazins Vibe kam der Musiker unter die letzten vier Produzenten.119 Das Billboard Magazine listete ihn 2009 als dritterfolgreichsten Hip-Hop-Produzenten des Jahrzehnts.120 Obwohl Wests Fähigkeiten als Rapper zu Beginn seiner Karriere noch angezweifelt wurden,612 war er konstant in der von MTV.com seit 2007 gewählten Liste der “Hottest MCs in the Game” vertreten. Nach einem fünften Platz im Jahr 2007121 wurde er 2008 auf Rang eins gewählt;122 2009 belegte er den vierten,37 2010 den dritten Platz.123 Das XXL Magazine wählte ihn 2010 auf Platz eins der besten Rapper, die ihre Karriere als Hip-Hop-Produzenten begannen.79 Im gleichen Jahr war West auf dem dritten Rang einer Liste von Black Entertainment Television über die besten Rapper des 21. Jahrhunderts vertreten.123 Beispiel für Wests extravaganten Modegeschmack (2008) Aufgrund seiner inhaltlichen Orientierung an „Mittelschicht-Angst“ und musikalischen Pop-Einflüssen gilt West als Mitbegründer und „Galionsfigur“ des sogenannten „Hipster-Rap“,124125 der einen Gegenentwurf zum Gangsta-Rap aus den Großstadt-Ghettos bildet.1 Sein zum Hipster-Image komplementärer, von der Ivy League beeinflusster14 Kleidungsstil war prägend für die Hip-Hop-Mode, beispielsweise popularisierte er die „Shutter Shades“ des Brillen-Designers Alain Mikli.86 Die von West designten Sneakers gelten als sehr beliebt.37 2009 nahm ihn das Männermagazin GQ in die Liste The 10 Most Stylish Men in America auf.126 Auch seine Glow-in-the-Dark-Bühnenshow wurde für ihre visuelle Kreativität gelobt, so nannte MTV die Tournee “the greatest one-man show put on by a hip-hop artist, possibly ever.” (deutsch: „die größte Ein-Mann-Show, die, womöglich jemals, von einem Hip-Hop-Künstler veranstaltet wurde.“)122 Durch seine Zusammenarbeit sowohl mit angesehenen Künstlern als auch mit Newcomern war Kanye West entscheidend beteiligt an der Karriere anderer Musiker. Zu Beginn seiner musikalischen Laufbahn wirkte er – ebenso wie Just Blaze – als Hausproduzent von Jay-Z mit an den als „Klassiker“ des Hip-Hop-Genres geltenden127 Alben The Blueprint und The Black Album. Mit der Single Slow Jamz verhalf er dem Rapper Twista zu seinem kommerziellen Durchbruch; auch Talib Kweli und die Dilated Peoples konnten mit Wests Hilfe erste Charterfolge feiern.6 2005 sorgte er durch die Produktion eines Großteils von Commons Be für eine musikalische Neuorientierung des Rappers, die in dem Platz-eins-Erfolg des Nachfolgers Finding Forever – ebenfalls größtenteils von West produziert – seinen Höhepunkt fand. Auch einer Reihe von weiteren Musikern, die bei GOOD Music unter Vertrag stehen sowie Keyshia Cole und Lupe Fiasco verschaffte West erste mediale Aufmerksamkeit. Kanye West beeinflusste mit seiner Musik so verschiedene Künstler wie den deutschen Rapper Denyo,6 den Komiker Chris Rock11 und U2.87 Der Rapper Drake sagte über ihn: “is the most influential person, as far as a musician, that I’d ever had in my life” (deutsch: „West ist die einflussreichste Person, als Musiker, die ich in meinem Leben je hatte.“)128 Der US-amerikanische Präsident Barack Obama zählt Wests Single Touch the Sky zu seinen Lieblingssongs.129 Kontroversen Mediales Aufsehen neben seiner Musik erregte Kanye West durch einige kontroverse Auftritte und Aussagen.130 Diese wurden sehr unterschiedlich bewertet, von „mutig“ bis hin zur „Selbstdemontage“.1 Seine politischen und gesellschaftskritischen Ansichten sind laut eigener Aussage deutlich von seinen Eltern geprägt.131132 Äußerungen über Politik Anlässlich seines Live-8-Auftritts behauptete Kanye West im Juli 2005, dass AIDS eine “man-made disease” (deutsch: „von Menschen gemachte Krankheit“) sei.133 Diese Ansicht legte er auch in dem Lied Heard ’Em Say dar.131 Eine ebenso gezielte Verbreitung der Droge Crack in den 1980ern unterstellte er im selben Jahr der US-amerikanischen Regierung. Diese habe das außerordentlich schnell abhängig machende Rauschmittel in den ärmeren Gegenden eingeführt, um die “black community” (deutsch: „schwarze Gemeinde“) aufzuspalten, die bis dahin als Schutz gegen Polizeibrutalität und Rassismus gedient habe.131 Mit dem Stück Crack Music schrieb West ein ganzes Lied über die Droge. Darin machte er unter anderem den damaligen Gouverneur von Kalifornien Ronald Reagan für die Crack-Epidemie verantwortlich, da dieser die Black Panther Party habe aufhalten wollen.131 Bei einer Benefizveranstaltung zugunsten der Opfer des Hurrikans Katrina auf NBC im September 2005 äußerte Kanye West sich erneut kritisch gegenüber der Regierung. In Abweichung vom Text des Teleprompters sagte er unter anderem, die Hilfsmaßnahmen würden durch den Einsatz vieler Nationalgardisten im Irakkrieg behindert, während die nach New Orleans gesandten Nationalgardisten die Erlaubnis hätten, auf Einwohner zu schießen. Zudem seien sowohl die Berichterstattung der Medien als auch die unterlassene Hilfe der Regierung rassistisch: – Kanye West: Artikel in der Washington Post, 2005134 West äußerte abschließend: “George Bush doesn’t care about black people.” (deutsch: „George Bush sind die Schwarzen egal“). Der letzte Kommentar wurde aus der Übertragung an die US-Westküste rausgeschnitten. Die Aussage erregte öffentlich großes Aufsehen und in der Folge viele politische Diskussionen.133 George W. Bush selbst bezeichnete Wests öffentlichen Vorwurf des Rassismus 2010 als schlimmsten Moment und “all-time low” (deutsch: „absoluten Tiefpunkt“) seiner Präsidentschaft.135 2008 verwendete der Regisseur Marc-Aurèle Vecchione Auszüge der Rede für seine Dokumentation Schwarz und stolz – Die Geschichte der Black Music.136 West auf dem Festival The Big Chill (2011) Mediale Aufmerksamkeit erhielt im August 2011 eine Zeile des Songs Who Gon Stop Me von Kanye West und Jay-Z. West rappt in dem Stück: “This is something like the Holocaust / Millions of our people lost.” (deutsch: „Das ist sowas wie der Holocaust / Millionen unseres Volkes verloren“). Damit vergleicht er den Völkermord an den Juden mit der systematischen gesellschaftlichen Benachteiligung der Afroamerikaner. Der Online-Ableger von Die Welt erkannte darin ein indirektes Wiederaufwerfen des Historikerstreits, der sich mit der Frage beschäftigte, inwieweit es sich bei diesem Völkermord um eine historische Singularität handle. Der Autor des Artikels verglich West dabei mit dem als „Revisionist“ verfemten Ernst Nolte. Ebenfalls in einem nationalsozialistischen Kontext äußerte West sich im selben Monat auf dem Festival The Big Chill. Dort behauptete er, er werde des Öfteren von Menschen angestarrt, als sei er Hitler.137 Äußerungen zu Homophobie Kanye West sprach sich öffentlich mehrfach gegen die vor allem in der Hip-Hop-Szene weit verbreitete Homophobie138 aus.139140 Im August 2005 meinte er: „Im Hip-Hop ging es immer darum, seine Meinung zu sagen und Barrieren einzureißen. Doch jeder in der Hip-Hop-Szene diskriminiert Homosexuelle. Das sollte sich ändern.“ In seiner Kindheit sei er selbst homophob gewesen; einen Wendepunkt habe jedoch das Coming-out seines Cousins dargestellt.141 Bei seinen Versuchen, in der Modewelt Fuß zu fassen, habe West sich von vielen homosexuellen Designern und besonders von Marc Jacobs inspirieren lassen. Der Rapper erklärte zudem, er störe sich an der allgemein negativen Konnotation des Wortes “gay” (deutsch: „schwul“).36 Da er sich zugleich abfällig über ethnisch gemischtfarbige Frauen äußerte, wurde ihm Bigotterie unterstellt.142 Aufgrund seines „farbenfrohen“ Modegeschmacks wurde West von der Öffentlichkeit mehrfach selbst als homosexuell dargestellt.143 Eklats Im Januar 2006 verärgerte Kanye West Anhänger des christlichen Glaubens, als er sich für eine Coverstory des US-amerikanischen Rolling Stone von David LaChapelle in einer Jesus-ähnlichen Symbolik fotografieren ließ. Diese wurde als Häresie oder Blasphemie bewertet.144 Wests Verhalten fiel bei mehreren Musikpreisverleihungen negativ auf. Die American Music Awards 2004 verließ er vorzeitig, nachdem ihn Gretchen Wilson in der Kategorie Favorite Breakthrough Artist geschlagen hatte.145Bei den MTV Europe Music Awards 2006 unterbrach West die Dankesrede der Band Justice für die Auszeichnung Best Video, die seinem Beitrag Touch the Sky vorenthalten geblieben war. Er behauptete lautstark, die Veranstaltung würde mit dieser Entscheidung an Glaubhaftigkeit verlieren.146 Der Vorfall wurde am nächsten Tag in vielen Nachrichtensendungen aufgegriffen und teilweise heftig kritisiert. West entschuldigte sich später und persiflierte den Auftritt sogar in der Show''Saturday Night Live''. Im darauffolgenden Jahr sollte er mit dem Stück Stronger die MTV Video Music Awards 2007 eröffnen, wurde schließlich aber zugunsten von Britney Spears auf eine Nebenbühne versetzt. West bewertete dies als Rassismus: “Maybe my skin’s not right” (deutsch: „Vielleicht ist meine Haut-farbe nicht die richtige.“).147 Da er bei fünf Nominierungen zudem keine Auszeichnung erhalten hatte, boykottierte er bis zu den folgenden VMAs alle MTV-Preisverleihungen.148 Im September 2008 wurden West und sein Manager Don Crowley verhaftet, nachdem sie am LAX Airport in Los Angeles die Ausrüstung eines Paparazzo der Boulevard-Website TMZ zerstört hatten. Beide wurden noch am gleichen Tag gegen eine Kaution von 20.000 Dollar wieder freigelassen. Kanye West schrieb daraufhin in seinem Blog, dass er im Prinzip nichts gegen Paparazzi habe, das Opfer des Übergriffs sei jedoch besonders aufdringlich gewesen.149 Die Staatsanwaltschaft erhob keine Anklage wegen Körperverletzung. West und Crowley erklärten sich bereit, eine Therapie zur Aggressionsbewältigung zu machen, zudem wurden ihnen fünfzig Stunden sozialen Dienstes auferlegt. Im November desselben Jahres geriet der Musiker in England erneut mit einem Paparazzo aneinander und wurde angezeigt. West forderte daraufhin, mit Verweis auf den Tod von Prinzessin Diana, schärfere Maßregeln gegen Paparazzi.150 Bei den MTV Video Music Awards 2009 unterbrach Kanye West erneut eine Dankesrede. Während die Sängerin Taylor Swift die Auszeichnung für das Best Female Video erhielt, betrat West die Bühne, nahm Swift das Mikrofon aus der Hand und verkündete lautstark, die ebenfalls nominierte Beyoncé hätte „eines der besten Videos aller Zeiten abgeliefert.“151 Der Rapper wurde daraufhin ausgebuht und in den folgenden Tagen von anwesenden Musikern sowie hochrangigen Persönlichkeiten wie Jimmy Carter, Donald Trump und Barack Obama – letzterer mit den Worten: “He is a jackass” (deutsch: „Er ist ein Idiot“) –151 deutlich kritisiert. West entschuldigte sich nach dem Auftritt mehrfach öffentlich, unter anderem in der Jay Leno Show, und zog sich vorübergehend stark aus der Öffentlichkeit zurück. Diskografie Studioalben Kollaborations-Alben Filmografie * 2006: Dave Chappelle's Block Party (Musikdokumentation, West tritt neben u. a. Erykah Badu, Jill Scott, Black Star und The Fugees auf) * 2008: Der Love Guru (The Love Guru, Komödie mit einem Cameo-Auftritt von West) * 2009: We Were Once a Fairytale (Kurzfilm unter der Regie von Spike Jonze, basiert auf dem Stück See You in My Nightmares) * 2010: Runaway (Kurzfilm unter eigener Regie, nach eigener Story und Drehbuch von Hype Williams, Musik stammt aus My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy) * 2012: Cruel Summer (Kurzfilm unter eigener Regie gemeinsam mit Alexandre Moors) Bibliografie * Kanye West, J. Sakiya Sandifer: . Super Good LLC, 2008, ISBN 978-0-9789679-1-8 (englisch, handelt von Wests Lebensphilosophie). * Kanye West, Nabil Elderkin (Fotografien): . Rizzoli, 2009, ISBN 978-0-8478-3240-8 (englisch, handelt von Wests gleichnamiger Tournee, enthält eine CD mit Instrumentalstücken der Tour und einem Interview mit Spike Jonze). * Kanye West, Bill Plympton (Illustrationen): . Atria, 2009, ISBN 978-1-4165-3775-5 (englisch, handelt von Wests Raptexten). Auszeichnungen (Auswahl) Kanye West und Jamie Foxx (links) bei einer Aufführung des mehrfach ausgezeichneten Gold Digger (2008) * American Music Awards: ** 2008: Favorite Rap/Hip-Hop Male Artist ** 2008: Best Hip-Hop Album für Graduation * BET Awards: ** 2005: Best New Artist ** 2005: Best Male Hip-Hop Artist ** 2005: Video of the Year für Jesus Walks ** 2006: Best Collaboration für Gold Digger ** 2006: Video of the Year für Gold Digger ** 2008: Best Male Hip-Hop Artist ** 2008: Best Collaboration für Good Life ** 2011: Best Male Hip-Hop Artist * BRIT Awards: ** 2006: International Male Solo Artist ** 2008: International Male Solo Artist ** 2009: International Male Solo Artist * Grammy Awards: ** 2005: Best Rap Album für The College Dropout ** 2005: Best Rap Song für Jesus Walks ** 2005: Best R&B Song für You Don’t Know My Name von Alicia Keys ** 2006: Best Rap Solo Performance für Gold Digger ** 2006: Best Rap Song für Diamonds from Sierra Leone ** 2006: Best Rap Solo Performance für Stronger ** 2008: Best Rap Solo Performance für Stronger ** 2008: Best Rap Performance By A Duo Or Group für Southside von Common ** 2008: Best Rap Song für Good Life ** 2008: Best Rap Album für Graduation ** 2009: Best Rap/Sung Collaboration für American Boy von Estelle ** 2009: Best Rap Performance By A Duo Or Group für Swagga Like Us von T.I. ** 2010: Best Rap/Sung Collaboration für Run This Town von Jay-Z ** 2010: Best Rap Song für Run This Town von Jay-Z ** 2012: Best Album für My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy ** 2012: Best Rap/Sung Collaboration für All of the Lights ** 2012: Best Rap Song für All of the Lights ** 2012: Best Rap Performance für Otis mit Jay-Z ** 2013: Best Rap Performance für Niggas in Paris mit Jay-Z ** 2013: Best Rap/Sung Collaboration für No Church in the Wild mit Jay-Z ** 2013: Best Rap Song für Niggas in Paris mit Jay-Z * MTV Europe Music Awards: ** 2006: Best Hip-Hop Act ** 2008: Ultimate Urban * MTV Video Music Awards: ** 2005: Best Male Video für Jesus Walks ** 2008: Best Special Effects in a Video für Good Life ** 2011: Best Collaboration für E.T. von Katy Perry ** 2011: Best Special Effects in a Video für E.T. von Katy Perry * Soul Train Music Awards ** 2006: Best R&B/Soul or Rap Music Video für Gold Digger * World Music Awards ** 2004: World’s Best New Male Artist ** 2006: World’s Best Selling Hip-Hop/Rap Artist Kategorie:Rapper (USA) Kategorie:Rapper